Zelda
or ''Zeldapedia '''The Legend of Zelda', or Zelda for short, is an action-adventure video game series by Nintendo. Most of the games share the same characters, with the player controlling the hero Link in all of them (except a secondary game), saving the eponymous princess Zelda who often must be rescued from an evil villain (Ganon being the most frequently encountered), in a number of lands or islands, again most frequently the Land of Hyrule; the worlds and characters however are often radically different in different episodes of the series. Video games A total of 27 different games have been released, plus 11 remakes and compilations for a total of 38 releases (counting A Link to the Past + Four Swords only once). Main games The main series is composed of the following 19 games: *''The Legend of Zelda'' (February 21, 1986), Famicom Disk System. Later re-released worldwide for Famicom/NES. Released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance in the "NES Classics" series, in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console. The NES version was also enclosed in the NES Classic Edition. *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (January 14, 1987), Famicom Disk System/NES. Released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance in the "NES Classics" series, in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console. The NES version was also enclosed in the NES Classic Edition. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (November 21, 1991), Super Famicom/SNES. Known in Japan as Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce (The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods) Re-released in 1997 for Satellaview, in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console and in 2016 for New 3DS Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (June 6, 1993), Game Boy. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (November 21, 1998), Nintendo 64. Released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (April 27, 2000), Nintendo 64. Released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' (April 27, 2001), Game Boy Color. Re-released in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' (April 27, 2001), Game Boy Color. Re-released in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' (December 2, 2002), Game Boy Advance, released within The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past + Four Swords. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (December 13, 2002), GameCube. *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (March 18, 2004), GameCube. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (November 4, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in limited edition in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (November 19, 2006), Wii, GameCube. The two versions feature some significant differences, most notably the graphics being mirrored to each other. *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (June 23, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (December 7, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (November 18, 2011), Wii. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (November 22, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. Known in Japan as Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods 2). *''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' (October 23, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017), Wii U & NX Other games *''Zelda'' (August 26, 1989), Game & Watch Multi Screen. Re-released in 1998 in the Mini Classics series. *''The Legend of Zelda'' (October 5, 1989), Game Watch. *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' (October 10, 1993), Philips CD-i. Considered part of the Zelda series despite its different title, because it was done just to specify the hero's name, not for an actual difference in the game. *''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' (October 10, 1993), Philips CD-i. *''Zelda's Adventure'' (June 5, 1994), Philips CD-i. *''BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban'' (March 30, 1997), Satellaview. Produced as a remake of A Link to the Past, features a different storyline and some diferrences in gameplay, making it a different game. *''Hyrule Warriors'' (August 14, 2014), Wii U. Known in Japan as Zelda Musou. *''My Nintendo Picross - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (March 30, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. A My Nintendo-exclusive downloadable game. Remakes *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'', Satellaview. Remake of the first game in the series, released in four episodes between August 6, 1995 and August 27, 1995. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' (December 12, 1998), Game Boy Color. Re-released in 2011 for the Nintendo 3DS via Virtual Console. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' (November 28, 2002), GameCube. The game also includes the original Ocarina of Time game. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (December 2, 2002), Game Boy Advance, released within The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past + Four Swords. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (June 16, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition'' (September 26, 2011), DSiWare. Removed from the e-shop on February 20, 2012. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (September 20, 2013), Wii U. *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' (February 13, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (January 21, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' (March 4, 2016), Wii U. An exclusive Wolf Link amiibo is also released with the game. Compilations *''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' (November 14, 2003), GameCube. Includes The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and some extra contents. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past + Four Swords'' (December 2, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Cinema & TV Only one TV series has been released, titled The Legend of Zelda and aired as the friday episode of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (part of the Mario series), lasting for 13 episodes with the first episode airing on September 8, 1989 and the last episode airing on December 1, 1989. Publications Several books and comics have been published in the Zelda series and include: *''The Legend of Zelda: Molblin's Magic Spear'', a children book written in 1989 that serves as a prequel to the game The Legend of Zelda. *''Zelda no Densetsu'', manga by Yuu Mishouzaki published in october 1989. *''The Legend of Zelda'' comic by Valiant based on the TV show, lasted for five issues in 1990 plus the sixth episode publicated on Nintendo Comics System issue 7. *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'', manga by Yuu Mishouzaki published in august 1991. *''Nintendo Adventure Books'' volumes 9, titled The Crystal Trap, and 10, titled The Shadow Prince, published in january and february 1992, respectively. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'', a 12-parts manga by Shotaro Ishinomori, published between january and december 1992. *''Zelda no Densetsu: Yume o Miru Shima'' manga by Ataru Cagiva published in may 1994 and based on Link's Awakening. *''Zeruda no Densetsu: Riruto no Chikai'', a four-part manga published between june 1995 and may 1997, it's a sequel to A Link to the Past. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'', a three-part manga by Ataru Cagiva, published between 1995 and 1996. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' a two-part comic published on the german Club Nintendo magazine in october and november 1998 and serves as a prequel to the game. *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'', two-part manga by Akira Himekawa published in january an april 2000. *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' manga by Akira Himekawa, published in 2001. *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' manga by Akira Himekawa, published in 2001. *''Game Boy Color - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' second book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in october 2001. *''Game Boy Color - The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' third book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in january 2002. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: Link's Logbook'' Yonkoma Manga published in 2003. *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' manga by Akira Himekawa, published in 2005. *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords+'' two-part manga by Akira Himekawa, published in 2005, based on Four Swords Adventures. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' manga by Akira Himekawa, published in 2005. *''Link and the Portal of Doom'', part of the Nintendo Heroes series, published in january 2006. *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' manga by Akira Himekawa, published in march 2009. *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sward'' manga by Akira Himekawa, published in december 2011 within Hyrule Historia, an artbook/guide to the series (which being a non-fictional work is not a notable release itself). Merchandise Various promotional items were released based on the series, including three amiibo series: *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (March 4, 2016), a Wolf Link (with Midna) amiibo, released with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD. *''The Legend of Zelda 30th Anniversary'' (December 1, 2016), consisting in 4 amiibo: Link from The Legend of Zelda (8-bit styled), Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Toon Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017), three figures confirmed so far: Link (Archer), Link (Rider), and Guardian. Links to other series Note: games taking inspiration from the Zelda series in general gameplay elements are not listed here, since that's considered a consequence to them being part of the same genere. Also, simple appearances of triangles creating the Triforce logo are not listed if they can't be proven to be references. Mascot Links:Diskun he makes a appearce in the japanese boxart of The Legend of Zelda 2 Adventure of Link. Category:Series Category:Nintendo Category:Video games